


Lucking Out

by thyrza



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Double Penetration, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyrza/pseuds/thyrza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Steve lure Tony out of the workshop with an offer of exactly what he needs. (Absolutely shameless PWP ensues.)</p><p>--</p><p>LJ community: avengerkink Prompt Fill: Pepper/Steve/Tony, pegging, DP</p><p>OP requested (truncated), "I'd love to see Pepper using a strap-on to fuck Tony, while Steve uses his dick to accomplish the same thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucking Out

**Author's Note:**

> [From avengerkink, Round 18](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16019.html?thread=34551187#t34551187) \-- OP requested: "I'm not quite sure how to phrase this, but I'd love to see Pepper using a strap-on to fuck Tony, while Steve uses his dick to accomplish the same thing. Bonus points if Pepper gets eaten out afterwords [sic]. No non-con, please."
> 
> \--
> 
> Content details/warnings: In addition to the physical activities involved, this story contains some suggestion of power dynamics even though it is NOT intended to be D/s, just a clash of bossy personalities. Though no condoms are mentioned, the intention is that the sex is safe - your unreliable narrator for the evening is just a really distracted Tony Stark.

Tony Stark doesn't quite remember how he got here, and not in that 'supervillains made me do it' kind of way. He recalls the exact sequence of events, from seducing Steve with Pepper's blessing to later inviting him into their bed, but he isn't entirely sure how they got from Captain America shyly kissing Tony's girlfriend, to the two of them agreeing to share Tony in the most physically literal sense of the word.

It was hot, the tactical efficiency with which they descended on him in the workshop, explaining there were other projects to be tackled upstairs. Steve had been red as a beet as he fumbled his way through the explanation of what they wanted, taking it on himself even though Pepper could have summed it up - and eventually did - in so many words: we want to fuck you.

Tony has been the filling in an especially sexy sandwich a couple of times since he and Pepper involved Steve; once or twice, Steve has been inside Pepper while Tony fucks Steve, but their most comfortable pattern has been Tony in the middle, simultaneously giving and receiving ... except tonight, they want to take the 'giving' part out of the equation for Tony entirely.

It sort of breaks Tony's brain; he's surprised he doesn't just drop dead right then and there from the sheer hotness of it. He doesn't say anything for a second, which makes Steve start to squirm uncomfortably.

"We don't -" he begins.

"No, no," Tony corrects, waving off the apologetic statement. "I totally, definitely want to - somewhere out there, there might be a universe where I bump my head and don't agree to this, but frankly, I'm not interested in -"

Steve kisses him, wasting little time in sticking his tongue into Tony's mouth.

"We probably should have figured a gag into this equation," Pepper remarks dryly, but she seems to approve of Steve's methodology.

Tactical genius and genius efficiency, working together, get Tony out of his clothes in almost record time; before he knows it, he's standing naked between them, and neither Steve nor Pepper seem to be wearing clothes any longer, either.

Pepper presses against Tony's front and kisses him, her hands roaming over his sides. Her breasts are small and pert pressed against his chest, nipples pebbling under his touch when Tony reaches his hands up to cover them. At his back, Steve leans down and nuzzles Tony's neck; Tony can feel the jut of Steve's cock brush his ass, and it sends a wave of heat down to Tony's own erection.

Sex with either of them, individually, is pretty fantastic, if wildly varied; putting the two of them together pretty much cemented that Tony Stark is probably the luckiest bastard to ever walk the planet. That Pepper agreed to Tony's involvement with Steve in the first place was the first surprise; that Steve agreed to get involved with Tony when he was already in a relationship with Pepper was the second.

When they moved on from there to actually inviting Steve into their bedroom together, Tony declared that Pepper was the best and most understanding girlfriend ever; Pepper had been quick to point out that she wasn't just doing it for Tony, a point further illustrated by the way Pepper breaks the kiss and leans around Tony to kiss Steve, right over Tony's shoulder.

Tony groans with need and desire as he watches them, incredibly turned on by the sight of two of his favorite people getting cozy with each other, and a little jealous that he can't just insinuate himself into it, even if he is, quite literally, right in the middle of them right now. He contents himself with kissing Pepper's jaw, with reaching back to grab a handful of Steve's perfectly sculpted ass. Steve is wonderfully responsive, even after the many occasions on which they've done this sort of thing, and Tony is rewarded with the way Steve begins to grind shamelessly against him.

When they finally move things to the bed, Pepper settles back against the pillows and tugs Tony along with her; he's kissing his way down between her breasts, stopping to tongue at one of her nipples, when the bed dips under Steve's weight and a large, warm hand runs up Tony's thigh. Though they explained to Tony what they wanted to try, neither Pepper nor Steve seem to have a problem with taking their time getting there.

Pepper seems especially enthusiastic about letting Tony do what he wants, when he gets down between her legs and flicks his tongue over her clit. She slides her fingers through his hair, perfectly manicured nails scratching at his scalp in encouragement, so Tony eases one of her legs over his shoulder and begins working her with his fingers and tongue.

"Oh," Pepper gasps, her back arching off the bed. " _Tony_. Steve - you should -"

Hearing Pepper less than coherent and well put together has definitely become one of Tony's turn-ons since they started dating, especially when she's trying to be bossy in the process. Steve seems to get the hint, however, given the way he molds himself against Tony's back a moment later.

For a guy with a relatively shy attitude about sex, Steve has confidence as he presses kisses down between Tony's shoulder blades, and there's definitely self-assurance in the way he reaches around to grasp Tony's cock in his hand. Steve's own erection is hard against Tony's thigh, and Tony is already getting impatient to have that impressive dick inside him.

Pepper's leg tightens on Tony's shoulder, dragging his face closer, and she begins making the tiny little gasping noises that let him know she's close; he applies a bit more pressure with his tongue and she comes, reflexively tugging his hair. It stings but isn't painful, and Tony is too busy thrusting into the circle of Steve's hand to care much about the prickling of his scalp; Steve makes an awed little noise in response to Pepper, and for a moment, they all go still.

Tony straightens up onto his knees and twists to grab Steve by the back of the neck and kiss him, letting Steve taste Pepper on his mouth. Steve groans and wraps an arm around Tony, dragging him bodily onto Steve's lap. Pepper relaxes back into the pillows like some sort of queen, flushed and lovely with an arm draped over her waist and the other hand unabashedly settled between her damp, parted thighs as she watches them.

Tony splays his own knees wide and grinds back onto Steve's cock, breaking away from the kiss in order to turn and look at Pepper again, watching her watching them.

"Steve," Pepper says, and she sounds a little more like herself now, in spite of the hitch of desire in her voice. "Why don't you get him ready for us."

A little shiver runs down Tony's spine at how casually possessive Pepper is, speaking to Steve almost as if Tony isn't there.

"Fuck," Tony gasps, when Steve's cool, slick fingers first brush over his ass, along Tony's cleft. "Mm, yeah, come on."

While Steve doesn't hesitate to employ a lot of his super soldier enhancements in bed - increased stamina, agility, some impressive contortionist and lifting abilities - he is terribly mindful of his strength, and remains more careful than Tony would like in prepping his ass. Steve slides in a digit at a time, carefully and considerately giving Tony time to relax and adjust before adding another.

By the time Steve has in a third, Tony is panting with the effort of keeping still, and has restlessly shifted forward onto his elbows so that he can touch Pepper again. "You two are going to be the death of me," he complains into the space between Pepper's breasts.

Pepper reaches up and pets Tony's hair, rather purposely skirting clear of getting anywhere near his cock right now. "I think you'll survive."

"Come on, I'd think that would be a headstone you'd be proud of," Steve finally pipes up. He's often rather quiet during sex, until he gets relaxed - or aroused - enough to let his concentration on silence slip. "Tony Stark, God of Sex, erm, screwed to death."

"And we still can't get _him_ to say 'fuck,'" Tony complains further, mumbling against Pepper's right breast as he leans in to kiss it.

"I can say - that," Steve protests. "I just choose not to."

"That sounds like a challenge. Consider it accepted."

Maybe it's retribution, the way he suddenly withdraws his fingers. Tony raises his head and groans, ready to protest loudly, until he feels the head of Steve's cock beginning to press into him.

"Oh, fuck - c'mon, Steve, _more_ ," Tony demands, trying to wriggle back, only to find that Steve's hands are vise-like on his hips.

"Tony," Pepper chides, sitting up straighter and drawing away from Tony. "You're not going to make it to the main event if you can't be patient." She swings her legs off the bed and stands, rummaging in the nightstand drawer for, of all things, a hair tie.

Tony drops his face into the indent left in the pillows behind her, and makes an incoherent noise. Steve's holding him tightly enough that he can't even rub against the sheets for some relief.

"But not like that, Steve," she corrects, after she has her hair back in a ponytail that looks far too neat for someone so recently fucked. "You need to get on your back, with Tony over you." She pauses, seeming to consider. "And maybe more lube, while I'm getting ready?"

Steve pats Tony's hip apologetically when he pulls out again, and soon enough he flops onto the bed alongside Tony, getting comfortable on his back. "Sorry," he states, but he doesn't seem as embarrassed as Tony might expect. "This is kind of new to me."

"We've tried it before," Tony admits, straightening up. He swings a leg over Steve's hips, moving in to straddle him, and reaches back to take hold of Steve's cock while Tony lowers himself down onto it. This is much better, Tony controlling the pace, taking as much as he wants as quickly as he wants it.

"Oh." Steve looks a weird combination of aroused and disappointed, and Tony doesn't like it.

"With toys," Tony adds, watching with pleasure as Steve's expression smooths out.

Then he's got Steve in as far as he can go, and words sort of fly out of his brain as if they were never there. Tony absolutely loves sex, loves the mutual exchange of pleasure with a partner, and while he adores mouths and tongues or the hot wet heat of a woman or even the tightness of another man, he might enjoy having his ass filled more than anything.

Tony loves being opened up like this, being stretched around Steve's cock; he and Pepper have tried pegging before and while it's certainly quite pleasurable, nothing is quite the same as this, and Tony again has to bless Pepper for understanding and Steve for being so sweetly willing. It's pretty brilliant, actually, that they would decide to do this for him.

"Fuck, Steve," he gasps, tilting his head back, swallowing hard. " _Fuck_."

Steve always looked concerned, the first few times they did this, but now he's just heavy-lidded with desire, familiar enough with Tony's reactions to know that the emphatic reaction is pleasure, not pain or discomfort.

Tony begins to move around the time Pepper returns from the en suite, kitted out in her harness. Steve reaches out for her, but Pepper shakes her head, settling with amusement near the foot of the bed, watching them.

"I'm just going to enjoy the show for a minute," she confides.

"Do you know how hot it is that you want to watch me ride Steve's cock?" Tony wonders.

"I know how hot it is to watch," Pepper shoots back, smiling a bit cheekily.

Steve is clearly, adorably baffled by them both. When Pepper tosses the lube at his head, he reaches up and catches it without batting an eyelash. "Oh, right."

Tony stills, and moans softly when Steve's slick fingertips glide over the place where their bodies are joined, over the stretched rim of Tony's hole. Then the very tip of Steve's index finger begins to work inside, and Tony concentrates hard on breathing, on holding still, on relaxing as Steve breaches him. The stretch burns sweetly, and Tony can't resist letting words pour of his mouth, many of them less than coherent as he urges Steve onward.

"Is he - is he begging?" Steve wonders after a beat, sounding awed.

"I didn't know he had it in him," Pepper remarks, equally impressed.

"Well, he's got _something_ in him," Steve counters, grinning.

"Oh my God," Tony snaps, raising his head, annoyed at how ragged his voice sounds. "I can't believe I agreed to this - you two are terrible people - talking about me like I'm not here - fuck, Pep, if you don't get over here right now I am going to lose my mind -"

Steve has two fingers in him, now, along with what Tony is reasonably certain is an obscene amount of lube, and he feels like he might fly apart from all the sensation.

"I think that's all right, Steve," Pepper notes as she finally moves to join them. She spends a moment prepping the dildo, then Tony feels the head of it prodding against him as Pepper settles into place.

Pepper places a hand between Tony's shoulder blades, nudging him forward, down over Steve. Steve's fingers slip free as the dildo begins to press inside, and Tony moves to kiss Steve, needing something to do with his mouth that doesn't involve allowing a really shameless moan to escape it.

Steve is not a small man, and in true 'go big or go home' mentality, the strap-on that Tony chose for his and Pepper's bedroom adventures isn't entirely modest, either. By the time Pepper has worked the entire thing inside him, Tony feels filled to the brim, like he might shake apart from the intensity of it.

Steve kisses Tony gently and soothingly, and Pepper runs her hands over Tony's back, easing away the knots of tension.

"Are you okay?" she asks softly.

"Yeah," Tony answers breathlessly. "I'm good. _Fuck_ , I'm perfect, this is - yeah, I'm good, it's good - you can move now."

It takes a moment or two for them to find the right rhythm, the correct way to move together, but when they do, Tony can't do much more than hold on. He drops his head down to Steve's shoulder and worries a mark into the skin under his lips that he knows will fade probably before they're even done in bed. Under him and over him, Steve and Pepper are gasping with exertion, and there are little needy moans in the air that Tony realizes are his own.

Tony's cock brushes against Steve's belly, in the friction of being trapped between them, and Tony knows he won't last much longer.

Release, when it hits him, rocks through Tony harder than any orgasm he can remember having before. He tenses and cries out and shudders with the pulsing of his cock, and clamps down around Steve and the dildo inside him in a way that draws a strangled groan from Steve.

When he comes down from it, gradually, Tony feels spent and sated and utterly wrung out. He sags bonelessly against Steve, until Pepper leans down, her breasts crushed against his back and her lips on his neck, and warns him in a whisper that she's going to pull out.

Tony will deny it later, but he might - possibly, actually - whimper when Pepper slides free, and again when Steve does the same a moment later, leaving Tony feeling devastatingly empty. He thinks about offering to ride Steve to completion, but he's already overly sensitive, every nerve ending on fire, so Tony gives it up as a bad idea and rolls to the side instead, settling onto his back next to Steve.

Above them both, Pepper maneuvers in between Steve's thighs with an inviting glint to her eyes. Steve immediately blushes and Tony groans helplessly from the heat of that implication.

Tony doesn't have the energy to help Pepper in getting Steve ready, but he does treat himself to leaning back into the pillows and watching; it's sort of entirely delightful, the way Pepper rearranges Steve onto his knees and angles Steve so that he's bent over Tony.

Tony can see immediately what Pepper meant about watching the show; he's never quite gotten to see it from this angle, the way Steve gasps and moans while he takes it up the ass. For her part, Pepper looks utterly delighted by this turn of events, wonderfully at home plowing Captain America into their sheets.

Grinning stupidly to himself, Tony wriggles down until he can get his hand around Steve's cock. It doesn't take much to urge Steve to completion, just a few jerks of Tony's hand and some dirty words of encouragement from Tony's mouth. When Steve comes messily and with a shout, Tony is convinced it's tied as, like, the second or third best thing to happen tonight.

A little while later, as the three of them sprawl across the bed in varying states of entanglement, with Tony's arm over Pepper and his head on Steve's shoulder, and Steve's arm somehow draped over them both, with one of Pepper's long legs reaching across to rest her foot on Steve's calf, Tony drifts off into sleep feeling very sore, very sticky, and very, very lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks on a final note to exfatalist for being a fantastic BFF and beta, for suggesting the terrible "Tony has something in him" pun, and for encouraging me to post this, even though this is the most explicit thing I think I've ever written for consumption of a general audience. Oops.


End file.
